


Spock O' My Heart

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [70]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Innuendo, Irish Folk Songs, M/M, Peg O' My Heart, Sentimental Songs, Song Lyrics, St. Patrick's Day, song related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Sentimental Irish folk songs inspire Spock and McCoy.





	Spock O' My Heart

Irish folk songs serenaded Spock and McCoy on St. Patrick’s Day.

“The Irish are a sentimental people,” Spock remarked.

“A fine love for the brew also makes details hazy.”

'Peg o’ My Heart' began playing.

“People associate that song with the Irish,” McCoy snorted. “But it was written by a Canadian and a German for the “Ziegfeld Follies” in 1913.”

“It’s your Irish heart I’m after,” the Irish tenor insisted.

“I’ll tell you something right now, Vulcan,” McCoy growled. “It better be more than my Irish heart that you’re after!”

Spock smiled placidly. “You need not worry about that, Leonard.”

**Author's Note:**

> When my Irish friend Peg got engaged, she said that her fiancé sang, "It’s your Irish heart I’m after.” And I said, "Yeah, sure, that's what he's after, alright!" I probably ruined 'their song' for them.
> 
> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
